So, This Is Love
by LianneCupcakes
Summary: About a fox fell in love with a creamy rabbit. Would they end up together? (Rating will be changed in future chapters.)


**A/N: Hi guys. Welcome back to me for making some stories. Soo... I know Sonic was already too old, so don't judge me.**

**The fanfic focuses on the couple, Taiream/Tailream.**

**There are also my OCs: Princess Pearl and Blair.**

**But there are also couples in this story: Sonamy, a mix of Silvaze and Knuxouge**

**This fanfic was rated T mixed with M, because it may contain lemon on later chapters. But this chapter has no swearing...**

**Enjoy, and please R&R! Because i'm not going to write author's notes on each chapters.**

* * *

Many noises of people are heard from a village. Many torches are seen. Spears are too, and all the people living in a village are running from their houses.

"Burn this place!" The commander commanded, the men began to throw their torches in each house, (not really), all the houses are ruined and burnt, except for one.

A rabbit mother was packing up things, while she is carrying her lovely bunny (The bunny is still a baby), a tear ran down from a mother's left eye. And then she left her home, their home, their only place to live. But, a torch was thrown on their home, so their home was burnt and ruined.

The rabbit mother carries her baby into a nice cottage, but that wasn't theirs. After, the rabbit mother puts her baby down, she is covered with blanket and she is in a basket. Then the rabbit mother knocked and ran.

The door answered by opening with a creak sound. A fox mother was looking left and right, but, after, she heard a cute sound, she looked down. It was a beautiful bunny girl, the fox mother carry her up, then carried her inside, but she will not forget to close the door and lock it up.

The fox mother placed the beautiful bunny girl into another cradle, beside her was a handsome yellowish fox. The fox mother smiled.

18 years later.. (So long, right? :P)

Grown-up Tails has a build up now, he is already 18 years old, but not entered being an adult yet, Cream/the cream rabbit was now already 16 years old.

They have now their own lives, and they have changes. Tails' voice was a little bit masculine, he is also now wearing clothes. Cream's voice was a little bit deeper, but very sweet. Cream's clothes was a dress, with a tie on the middle, near on her neck.

"Hey Tails, what are you doing?" Cream asked, looking suspiciously what is Tails' doing. "Oh, i entered a contest." Tails answered, while fixing the touch. "What contest? Fixing things?" Cream asked. "No. I entered the 'Useful Thing You'll Make' contest." He answered.

"Oh, i bet you'll win there, Tails." Cream said, taking a peek. "For you, only, what about the judges?" Tails raised his eyebrow, while he was modifying the touch. "But, Tails, i will be one of the judges on that contest, don't worry, i'll recommend your 'item' for you. But please don't embarass (don't mind the spelling) me." Cream said, this made Tails smile with joy. "Okay, I will." Tails answered.

In the contest..

Tails is there, tapping his foot waiting for the contest to start. His item beside him, was a broom, and a dustpan (Because its 1880's or 1990's on this story). And then, a creamy rabbit appeared in front of him. "Are you ready, Tails?" Cream asked, Tails couldn't believe his eyes, Cream's dress was made of silk, but pretty and it shines in the sunlight, and her brown eyes make him stare at her eyes all the time. "Uh, Tails?"

Tails shaked his head. "Um, what?" Tails asked, doesn't remember of what she just said. "I said, are you ready? I'm going to start the contest. By the way, have I mentioned, i'm also the host of this contest?" Cream asked, "No." Tails simply answered, Cream just nodded then walked up on the stage.

_'Wow, she's... She's beautiful, how come i never realized it when we were young? Hm, must be my busyness. Yet, she's beautiful like i'm eating 100 chocolate pudding, my favorite kind of dessert'. _Tails thought. As he watch Cream walk up on the stage.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, end! :P .. uhm.. Does the grammar fail again? **

**Reviews welcome, flames GET AWAY. **

**Thanks for reading, I'll make the Chapter 2 a little bit soon. **


End file.
